


Voice of my heart

by ruinedbutfav



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, M/M, Music, One Shot, Pianist!Sunggyu, Short & Sweet, Violinist!Woohyun, musician au, really cheesy, really fucking cheesy, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedbutfav/pseuds/ruinedbutfav
Summary: Kim Sunggyu, a twenty eight year old adult, recognised pianist, musician and teacher, was officially a mess. It didn’t matter how much he tried to deny it, and, if he was being honest, not even himself could believe this was actually happening, but he couldn’t escape the fact anymore: that cute boy and that freaking cute bright smile of his and the cute way his eyes sparkled every time he looked at him was messing with his head more than it should.





	Voice of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> To Ginny, whose birthday is the same day as her bias: I hope you like this and have a happy birthday ♡

When Sunggyu played the piano, there was just a word that could describe him: _perfection_. His fingers were agile but graceful, dancing on black and white, pirouetting effortlessly the most complicated moves, not missing a single note, and following the music sheet to the letter. He was so precise it was almost loathsome, surprising even himself and earning amazed gasps from the ones who watched him playing with high and low tones with unbothered features and a knowing half smile curving his lips.

Music, to Kim Sunggyu, recognised pianist, musician and teacher, was the hard but beautiful art of excellence, where paying attention to detail was essential, and mistakes were not allowed. Music, to Kim Sunggyu, was as exact and precise as math, the science of tempo and hability mixed with endless hours of practice between clear melodies and messy staves, spattered with notes and silences of ink.

Bach was hard to play, but not impossible, not for him. He loved the challenge written in dots, staring at him with sceptical eyes, daring him to execute its almost impossible notes with millimetric precision and create a smooth melody that filled the silence of his apartment. Everything was harmoniums when another melody joined the one he was playing, low notes a bit too short, tempo a bit too fast. It was a joyful violin playing the same symphony as him, mixing with the sound of the piano and startling the brown haired.

His hands stopped all of sudden and so did the melody he was so proud of, the mysterious violin following truck, as abruptly as him, but a couple of seconds later. He stood still in silence, frowning at the music sheet in front of him because _he couldn’t recall a violinist living in this building_. Cautious hands and unsure melodies returned to echo in the room again, a different song and a different author this time, practice already forgotten. Sunggyu smiled cockily to himself half curious, half daring, immersing himself in the consonance. As expected, the violinist instantaneously joined him, and, again the low notes were a bit too short, the tempo a bit too fast.

They played Vivaldi, Chopin, Mozart and Beethoven, and the violinist always accompanied him with their peculiarities. The melody was sweet and easily enjoyable, somehow clumsy and jumpy, but also passionate and lively. It was the vivid image of youth, and that almost made the pianist laugh. It wasn’t like he was _old_ or anything, but he felt like his _spring_ was ages ago and all he had left was a cold and long winter. The violinist also tended to, Sunggyu noticed, enlarge the high notes and they were quite unstable, but only a professional ear like his would notice.

It wasn’t until the violinist disappeared after playing a couple of notes of the 1st movement of the _Moonlight Sonata_ as a musical _good night_ Sunggyu realised it was almost midnight and he had spent the entire afternoon fooling around with a stranger violinist instead of practising.

_Damn it._

 

**\------------------**

 

A week later Sunggyu found himself humming soft melodies while cleaning the mess of empty beer cans and half eaten snacks Sungyeol and Dongwoo made last night, sighing to himself when he remembered their loud conversations and Dongwoo’s continuous laugh. It wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy their company, but the next time his _beloved_ friends felt like having a _bro-party_ and turn his apartment upside down, he swore to God he would make them clean the mess before leaving or he would kick both of their asses out of his house before they could even step inside.

Although he hated to tidy out, if there was something Kim Sunggyu hated more than cleaning was having his apartment turned into a pigsty, leaving him no chance. He was almost done when the familiar melody, low notes a bit too short, tempo a bit too fast, broke the silence of his apartment.

The twenty-eight year old left the lounge, his cleaning mission easily forgotten, and tried to find the source of the music, curiosity tugging him through the empty corridors unto his office. Before he could even realise his movements, he was opening the heavy window, to find, just in front of him, the violinist’s back facing him from the opposite side of the building, his window also wide opened.

_I found you._

The mysterious violinist was a dark haired male, shoulders wider than what you would expect for someone so _small_ , body flowing with the melody he was practising until the pianist couldn’t tell if he was dancing or playing an instrument. Sunggyu smiled to himself, finding almost funny the way the violin seemed to fit the male’s personality so well, eyes glued to his back, unable to look away but reluctant to interrupt his neighbour.

Now the musician was in front on him, the little mistakes he made became almost _charming_ and it wasn’t until the violinist vowed to an imaginary crow he realised he’d creeped the male for a while now without even noticing.

The pianist cleared his throat, in part because he needed extra time to pull his shit together and think about something to say, in part because he wanted to draw the male’s attention to him without looking like the stalker he was (even though he knew it was almost impossible since he wasn’t anything but a weirdo greeting a stranger from the opposite side of the building). The black haired turned around, startled, clearly not expecting having an actual crowd, which happened to be Kim Sunggyu, confusion written all over his face, parted lips and blank expression, looking like he wanted to say something but was unable to articulate any words.

“You tend to shorten the low notes” Sunggyu decided to talk first in shake of avoiding the awkwardness building between them, and, since social interaction wasn’t precisely his speciality, he choose the topic he felt most comfortable with: music “and also, try playing a little bit slower, but just a bit” the pianist gave himself the luxury of staring at the black haired with curious eyes so he could analyse the violinist better now he was facing him.

The man in front of him was definitely younger than him, but not too much, five years top. He was wearing an oversized pale pink hoodie, and still had bed hair and tired eyes, giving Sunggyu all the hints he needed to figure out the violinist had just woke up and started practising right away after getting changed. It was kind of cute, and the brown haired, somehow, saw himself reflected in the male, a couple of years younger, a couple of centimetre taller, seated in front of a large piano instead of holding a violin but with the same enthusiasm running through his veins.

The pianist rested his head on his left hand and smiled smugly to himself, waiting for a complain coming from the violinist, such as “ _I don’t need your advice_ ” and a prideful look before leaving, angrily closing the window behind him. At least, that’s how all his students had reacted every time he’d pointed out their mistakes, calling him _picky,_ _soulless_ and _annoying_. The response he got, conversely, was completely unexpected. A bright smile crossed the violinist’s face, and Sunggyu swore he saw his eyes lightening up like tiny stars.

“Thank you!” The black haired shouted back, speaking way too loud, considering the distance between them wasn’t that big, (ten meters maximum, to be precise) “I’ll keep that in mind” another smile, wider and brighter this time, curved the full lips of the younger and something inside the pianist revolved uneasy.

“Also, your high notes are quite unstable, try avoiding useless movements, but that’s just me being a perfectionist” Sunggyu returned the tender smile the violinist gave him, not as bright as his, but he tried.

“Woah! You really know about music! Do you play the violin too?” Now, the raven haired was facing him with his whole body, curiosity shining in his starry eyes.

“Not really. I play the piano” the eyes of the youngest widened and a little gasp escaped his lips in a way Sunggyu found _cute_.

“You’re the pianist I heard practising a week ago! Oh my God, you’re a professional! The way you played the piano was so impeccable I couldn’t resist the urge to join you!” Sunggyu let out a little chuckle, amused by the violinist’s enthusiasm “Thank you very much for your advice, sir…?”

“Sunggyu” the older replied “and don’t worry, you don’t have to thank me, I’m a teacher after all, it’s my job to help others”.

“I’m Nam Woohyun, nice to meet you, Sunggyu-nim?” The violin had left Woohyun’s hands and was lying elsewhere, out of Sunggyu’s visual field, arms now resting on the frame of the window, giving the oldest all his attention, close enough to Sunggyu to notice his cute double inner eyelids.

“Just “Sunggyu” is fine. Nice to meet you too, Woohyun” The pianist would lie if he said he wasn’t pleased by the way the black haired praised him and looked up to him almost like a goodness. A lot of people did so, but jealousy was written all over their faces. Plus, their eyes didn’t sparkled like that, not like Woohyun’s.

“Thank you very much for your tips, Sunggyu, I’ll keep them in mind. I have a competition next month and I’m very nervous!” Another smile, more pure and innocent enthusiasm irradiating from the male and another something bubbling in Sunggyu’s stomach. The violinist’s presence was just too much for the older, too lively and too joyful. He was like a gigantic sun and Sunggyu could feel himself getting burn under its light.

_He didn’t like that._

Luckily enough, the sound of Woohyun’s doorbell interrupted their exchange before it was too late for the pianist. The black haired let out a quieten curse mussed under his breath while face-palming himself.

“Shit, I promised Myungsoo I would help him out with his photography project! I’m sorry, I have to go before he kills me! See you soon, Sunggyu! Thank you again for the tips!”

Woohyun left without more explanations, forgetting to close his window before ducking out of the room and disappearing behind a white door.

“This forgetful idiot” the pianist mumbled to himself, shaking his head but a soft smile spread across his face before he could even think about supressing it. Closing the window felt somehow bitter with just thinking about all the filth waiting for him in the lounge he had to clean before leading to the convenience store and buying himself something to eat. A tired sigh escaped his lips, but his smile was still there.

“ _See you soon, Woohyun_ ”.

 

**\------------------**

 

“ _Soon_ ” happened to be three days later. Sunggyu was in his office, totally drained after hours working in a new melody, an exasperated sigh mixing with the sound of his pen falling to the floor of the silent room. Surrounding him, white music sheets stained in dark ink, the remains of his numerous failed trials of composing _anything_ , head too busy spinning around glittering eyes, soft smile and pale pink, thoughts intertwined, dancing between strings, tempo allegro, ten letters and one name.

“ _See you soon_ ”

Another sigh escaped his lips and the pianist closed his eyes in frustration, begging his damn brain to fucking focus and make some decent music, but he gave up after almost three hours without success.

Sunggyu got up from his chair and, almost unconsciously, opened the window, convincing himself that he needed some fresh air and didn’t want to see some certain violinist practising for his competition.

The pianist would never admit the bubbling feeling filling his chest was because he saw the black haired (well, only his legs, but they were definitely his) laying on his bed. The oldest heard him grumbling about something he couldn’t quite figure out, apparently annoyed and looking as exhausted as the pianist. Sunggyu rose an eyebrow, lowkey amused by how frustrated the violinist seemed to be in contrast to his brightness only three days ago.

“Had a bad day?” the pianist made sure to speak loud enough, so Woohyun would hear him over his fuming rambling and incomprehensible cursing, making sure to sound casual and not like he was dying to talk to the black haired. The youngest stood up abruptly as soon as he noticed Sunggyu’s presence and, even though the tiredness was written all over his dark circles and oddly pale skin, he greeted the pianist with a wide grin.

“Kind of” he said scrubbing his left eye and yawning “It’s just a really hard part I can’t play properly no matter how much I practise” Woohyun let out a tired sigh and his gesture turned hopeless, and it didn’t matter how much the brown haired tried to ignore it, he hated seeing his neighbour so dismal.

“Which part are you talking about? Maybe I can help you” Sunggyu gave the youngest a comforting smile, hoping he could make him feel better, it didn’t matter how.

“But I don’t want to be a burden, I bet you’re busy” the shade of a pout curved Woohyun’s lips, and the pianist couldn’t tell if his heart broke at the pitiful gesture of the youngest or just stopped beating.

“You’re not a burden!” words rushed out of his mouth before he could swallow them, voice a bit too loud and syllables a bit too clumsy “I mean, I’m kind of stuck too and need some distraction, so I don’t mind helping you” Sunggyu knew it was too late for him, it was too late to fix it now, words were already spoken and his ears on fire, but the smile that crossed the violinist’s face made him think that maybe (and just maybe) ruining his reputation worth it. Everything did if that meant the black haired would smile at him like that.

 

**\------------------**

 

Kim Sunggyu, a twenty eight year old adult, recognised pianist, musician and teacher, was officially a mess. It didn’t matter how much he tried to deny it, and, if he was being honest, not even himself could believe this was actually happening, but he couldn’t escape the fact anymore: that cute boy and that _freaking_ _cute_ bright smile of his and the _cute_ way his eyes sparkled every time he looked at him was messing with his head more than it should.

He told himself he would be over that stupid little crush soon, but two weeks had already passed since he agreed to help the black haired out and all he did was falling more and more for the violinist. He was a fool, a hopeless idiot wanting what was impossible. Sunggyu frowned to himself and let out a heavy sigh, damning his incapacity to just move on when he already knew how unapproachable Woohyun was for him. He was younger, brighter and outgoing, he surely had many friends, a social life, maybe even a partner. A pretty girl with long hair and delicate hands, a girl his age, maybe one or two years younger, with a smile as bright as his and as lively and joyful as he is. Someone who could make him happy, someone who could offer him _something_ , _anything._ But, what was Sunggyu? Just a boring perfectionist pianist who had developed a crush on the first person that gave him a tender smile and the attention he needed, and could only teach after never achieving the desired first place in any of all the competitions he participated in.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t good enough, he was, in fact, known as one of Korea’s better pianist, but all he could ever achieve was a silvery second place since, according to the judges, he lacked “ _feeling_ ” and “ _enthusiasm_ ”. Even Woohyun, with less experience and his little mistakes would easily surpass him because he had that _something_ , that aura around himself that just drawn you in, it was almost _magical_. Just looking at him was enough to notice music was not only his passion or his hobby, music, for Woohyun, was the blood flowing through his veins.

Woohyun was the golden first place he could never obtain, meanwhile the pianist was chained to the silver forever. Sunggyu knew it better than anyone else: someone brighter than the sun like Woohyun was completely out of his league, but it didn’t matter the times he told himself there was no way the black haired could like someone like him, he was hopelessly devoted to the violinist, eagerly looked forward to his music class with the black haired every night before falling asleep, certain violinist starring more dreams than he’d like to admit.

“Sunggyu, are you even listening?” Dongwoo’s voice snapped the twenty eight year old out of his thoughts, realising he’d been absent for only God knows how long, completely ignoring his friend’s ramble about (apparently) something funny that had happened to the dancer last week “Earth to Kim Sunggyu, do you hear me?” the pianist locked eyes with the male, wanting to propose something crazy, going out sounded fair enough, have a drink or maybe five, dance with a stranger, meet someone new, have a blast, forget about bright melodies and long conversations from the window of his office. He wanted to forget about oversized hoodies and tempo allegro, about cute smiles and eyes brighter than stars. He wanted to move on before it was too late for him and he wanted Dongwoo to help him, but his mouth decided to betray him when he spoke words heavier than plumb.

“Would you help me to move the piano to the office?”

 

**\------------------**

 

Kim Sunggyu was impeccable from head to toe: well-mannered, always punctual, neat and errorless, especially when it came to music. It didn’t matter how hard the play was, the pianist would always execute every note precisely without any mistakes, making it look _almost_ easy, and words such as “ _failure_ ” or “ _glitch_ ” were out of his vocabulary. At least, he liked to think so.

It was a cold morning of March, days slowly becoming longer and warmer, first traces of spring dressing the streets with blue and green, the chilly and gloomy winter disappearing behind white daisies, yellow dandelions, and the melodious chirping of early birds. Sunggyu was at his office, for the first time ever, having a mental breakdown in front of the raven piano, fingers  
entangled in his hair, frustrated growls hissed in low voice disturbing the silence of his apparent. It didn’t matter how hard he tried to hide it: his hands felt heavy and numb, unable to move as they used to, fingers stumbling with each other, pressing the keys way too hard and missing, not only a note, but various of them.

“Had a bad day?” Sunggyu could recognise that voice anywhere, and he’d lie if he said the familiar tone of the violinist didn’t trigger any butterflies in his stomach. The pianist looked up, finding a mischievous smile playing with the corner of his mouth and starry eyes watching him from the opposite side of the building. “By the way you’re playing isn’t hard to figure out something is troubling you”.

“The way I play?” Sunggyu retorted, with sceptical tone, one of his eyebrows raised, questioning the logic of the youngest.

“It’s not the same as usual” Woohyun pointed out widening his smile “playing an instrument is like telling a story, _your_ story to be precise. In my opinion, following the music sheet is not as important as feeling the melody and making it yours, share your feelings with the author’s and communicate with others though music. It’s almost like magic, isn’t it?” Sunggyu could see from where he was the way the violinist’s face lighted up while talking about his passion, heart racing inside his ribcage because, _damn_ , _the black haired was really breath-taking_.

“Y-yeah” the pianist whispered back, overwhelmed by Woohyun’s enthusiasm to articulate something more elaborated, too busy trying to keep his heartbeat under control.

“Your piano sounded confused and distressed, it made me feel like I was wandering through a maze, unable to get out”. One of his small hands rested on his chest, and his voice got lower to the point he was barely audible over the bird’s cheerful chirping “It’s really heart-breaking but also sincere. I felt like I could see through you for the very first time”. The youngest gave the pianist his warmer smile and Sunggyu wondered if the male in front of him smiled like that to everyone or it was just him. The pianist hoped he was special, but he knew it was hoping in vain.

Silence engulfed them, turning seconds into minutes, eyes locked, different shades of bittersweet chocolate meeting each other halfway, unable to look away, but, at the same time, too scared to step closer, to make a move. Woohyun’s features were soft and delicate, smile never leaving his lips, a warm wave filling Sunggyu’s chest that made him hate himself even more because he was truly hopeless but he couldn’t bring himself to hate it.

“I just wanted to do something for you” the black haired broke the silence and looked away, the pianist missing his eyes in his as soon as Woohyun’s stare left him “since you’re always helping me out and stuff”. The pianist loved the way the violinist’s cheeks tinted in soft pink, he loved the way his hands started playing nervously with the end of his green sweeter and he loved even more the shy tone of his voice when he spoke. Everything about the younger was adorable and loveable, and the pianist couldn’t wait to find more things about the black haired to love.

“Actually” voice spoke before thoughts and their eyes met again. Sunggyu gulped nervously after realising he didn’t know what to say, but, luckily enough, his heart did, finding the answer hidden behind dark orbs and heated cheeks. _The answer had always been there but Sunggyu was trying too hard to avoid it_ “would you mind if we have a coffee at my place?”

 

**\------------------**

 

Sunggyu was, usually, a very calm person. He barely got nervous and never freaked out for anything, not even before playing in front of hundreds, or even thousands of people, not even in his student years in his exam season, so he couldn’t understand why his heart wouldn’t calm the fuck down now.

He was on the couch, his knee bumping up and down, restless, sweaty palms, and heart pounding loudly inside his ribcage, threating with breaking free at any moment. The image of the violinist smiling at him fondly, whispering a soft “ _I would love to_ ” replayed on his mind and he swore to God he was about to suffer a freaking tachycardia at the simple thought (and fact) that the violinist was _actually_ on _his_ _way_ to have a _coffee_ with _him_ at _his_ place.

The sound of his doorbell made him jump from the couch and rush to open the door with trembling hands and clumsy feet. An awkward (but cute) Woohyun greeted him, raven fringe covering his brows and round glassed resting on top of his nose, looking even smaller now he was just two feet away from him. Sunggyu forgot how to breathe for a second ( _or maybe minutes, he couldn’t really tell_ ), as he, stumblingly, gestured the younger to step inside with his arms, unable to find his voice.

“Thank you” Woohyun’s voice wasn’t more than a soft whisper, eyes glued to the floor, avoiding Sunggyu’s, ears turning red under dark strands.

The pianist proceeded to guide his guest to the lounge, walking side by side in comfortable silence, ending up facing each other, hands around hot coffee and quieten comments about anything and everything filling the silence between them. The violinist thanked Sunggyu numerous times for his help and shared his worries about the competition, eyes sparkling with fear and love for the challenge, earning a soft smile from the older and all his encouragement. On the other hand, the pianist assured him it was a pleasure for him (which, if he was being honest, was true), too lost in the other’s eyes to be mad at the black haired and the way he was messing with both: his heart and his mind.

But something inside the pianist stirred uneasy, unsure and confused about his relationship status with the violinist, wanting to mean as much as the black haired meant to him, fearing he wasn’t more than a teacher to him. _Did this mean they were officially friends now? Not yet? Was friendship all they would ever be?_

Even though Sunggyu couldn’t be happier at the progress that talking to each other while having coffee like normal human beings do instead of shouting at each other from their window.

“Actually I had something I wanted to ask you” Woohyun said suddenly, a frown darkening his soft features, voice turning into a hushed mumble.

“What is it?” Sunggyu rose an eyebrow, half curious, half anxious, already forgotten cold coffee resting between his hands, eyes focused on the youngest and butterflies all over his stomach.

When the violinist looked up to him with darkened cheeks and starry eyes, he felt himself falling even more for Woohyun.

“Would you come to watch me perform in the competition?”

 

**\------------------**

 

Woohyun looked even smaller standing alone in the middle of the gigantic stage, spotlight just on him, the crown dead silent, waiting for the violinist to begin, focusing all their attention on the little man dressed in an elegant black suit, eyes closed, lips parted, and breathing slowly in a try to calm himself down before the performance.

The black haired opened his eyes and the two different shades of bittersweet chocolate met in the middle. The pianist had to loosen up his tie a bit, suddenly unable to gulp, before giving the younger an encouragement nod and a quick grin. The ghost of a smile curved the lips of the violinist before preparing himself, totally immersed on the music that filled the front.

The melody was harmonious and perfected with time and effort, low notes long enough after weeks of practising and tempo just right. Woohyun was doing fine, better than fine, he didn’t make any mistakes, but the pianist could notice he’d altered slightly the play. The melody sounded somehow brighter, bubblier and innocent, transmitting the excitement of doing something for the very first time, knowing nothing but trusting your heart over your brain, falling for someone in the most naïve way possible, enjoying the time spent with that significant person and always crawling more and more.

The violinist started moving around the stage, following the music, eyes still closed, and a bright smile that showed his teeth on his lips. The crown was totally immersed in him, unable, just as Sunggyu, to look away from the tiny musician that, now he was onstage, looked colossal.

The high tones played gracefully with the mid and lower ones, turning notes into words, music speaking for him, telling the audience all words couldn’t.

Woohyun was talking about love, and how it broke, unexpectedly, into his life without any warnings. Woohyun was talking about love, and how it didn’t matter how cheesy or immature he could seem to others, he was loving every second of it, and he was willing to give his all and enjoy love while he was still alive.

Woohyun was talking about love, and Kim Sunggyu, recognised pianist, musician and teacher, known as one of Korea’s best pianist, for whom music wasn’t about feelings or emotions but precise movements and long hours of practising, the Kim Sunggyu who didn’t believe in _fairy tales_ or _love_ , was crying because Woohyun was talking about love and he was madly in love with him.

Suddenly, the crow stood up in unison around the pianist, applauding and cheering the black haired who was vowing to the public, performance finished before Sunggyu could pull round and come back into his senses, cheeks wet, heart racing and the air around him too dense.

Everything was blurry after that. All Sunggyu could remember was seeing the violinist standing nervous, waiting for the results and come back with the first prize, arms warping around his neck and tears of joy mixing with whispered “ _we did it_ ”, “ _it’s over now_ ” and “ _thank you’s_ ”.

When they exited the building, everything was over and the both of them were more relaxed, Sunggyu started to feel the tension building up between the violinist and him, silent growing heavier and air thicker. It felt like, now the music had spoken feelings he couldn’t express with words, there wasn’t anything more they could say to each other but, at the same time, it felt like they needed to talk about too many things none of them but knew how.

They were walking side to side, on their way to a near restaurant to celebrate Woohyun’s first place, shoulders almost touching, standing closer than friends would do but further than lovers. Sunggyu could feel the electricity flowing between them, wanting to step closer to the younger but unable to do so because he was a damn coward and he feared he would be rejected. Thousands of things he could say and things he could do to break the awkward silence between the two of them crossed his mind, but he did nothing, he just couldn’t.

He felt someone grabbing his sleeve, snapping him out of his thoughts, finding the violinist, standing still five feet away from him and staring at the taller with darkened cheeks and flustered expression, appreciable even under the dim golden light from the lamppost nearby.

It was a warm night of April, spring hovering around them with the hissed whispering of the tress, barely audible over the traffic and passers-by, too busy minding their own business to notice, winter already forgotten. Sunggyu wanted to ask the male if there was anything wrong, worried by his darkened features, but words never found their way out his throat, heart beating faster with each second they kept looking into each other’s eyes.

The pianist turned around to face the black haired, not daring to break the eye contact, immersing himself in the two starry universes looking at him under dark locks and skin made out of sweet caramel.

Before the twenty eight year old could even react, the younger kissed his left cheek, tiptoeing briefly and giving the older a cheeky smile, apparently amused by Sunggyu’s blank expression, fingerprints resting where Woohyun’s lips were pressed seconds ago, the ghost of his touch still burning his skin.

“What was that?” The younger widened his smile, looking innocent, pretending it wasn’t big deal, putting both of their hearts on the line, Sunggyu could see it in his eyes: it was all or nothing, They’ve crossed too many lines already and it was too late to go back.

“Just my way to say _thank you_ ”. Woohyun said and tried to walk away from the puzzled pianist, chuckling to himself, but the brown haired reached out for his arm and held him back before the violinist could even try to escape.

The taller didn’t think about it twice when he hurried to cup the male’s face with both hands and kissed him in the middle of the street, ignoring the curious stares and judgmental eyes starting to focus on them, melting under Woohyun’s lips, kissing him sweetly and slowly until the both of them ran out of breath.

He rested his forehead against the violinist’s, noses touching, and eyes fixed on each other, immersed in their little own word, just breathing the same air for a couple of seconds.

“What was that?” Woohyun’s voice came out as a hushed whisper, speaking so close Sunggyu could feel the violinist’s lips moving against his and his heart pounding in his ears, still overwhelmed by what he has just done.

The pianist dived into the dark pools in front of him, falling once again for the person in front of him: the small male whose passion was music, used oversized hoodies and liked to play in tempo allegro. Kim Sunggyu found himself falling once again for the violinist with whom he used to talk from across the window of his office, and his neighbour, who has the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. Sunggyu grinded at the male, caressing his cheek with his thumb before whispering back:

“Just my way to say _you’re welcome_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in three days and, to be honest, I can't believe I actually managed to finish it. (I think it's the first time I actually finish something and also my first one shoot, amazing).  
> It's not a masterpiece (tbh it's kinda crappy) but I tried my best.
> 
> Btw, english isn't my first language so I hope you can understand if I made any grammar mistakes and correct me. Thank you very much!! ^^


End file.
